The Little Rascals
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: The He-Man Woman Haters club has a BIG problem, Ferb falls in love with a woman and It's up the the club to make sure they break up! But what if more trouble crosses their path at the go-cart derby? Rated T for safety purposes! Enjoy! They are 12 here. :
1. The Emergency Meeting

**The Little Rascals**

Phineas sat on his porch and wrote a note to Ferb and put it in Perry's beak. "Go get them Perry." he said while smiling and patting him on the head.

Perry ran up the road to Baljeet, he approached his house and Baljeet was sitting on his porch as well.

"A note? Good Platypus!" he hollered, he opened the note and ran over to Phineas's tree house.

Next, Perry ran over to Jeremy's house. Jeremy read the note and ran over as well.

**In the tree house….**

Phineas held a microphone up to his mouth and began to talk. "As you know, I have gathered you all here for an emergency meeting, we need to chose a driver for the race car derby!" he explained loudly, excitement in his voice.

Jeremy brought a basket up and held in in front of Phineas, Phineas reached his hand into the basket and pulled one out. "This year our drivers name is, none other than my brother, my life long chum, my BEST pal… FERB!"

Everyone looked around the room. "Hey… where the heck is Ferb?"

Ferb sat on a dock next to Vanessa, and sang to her,

_You are so beautiful to meeee…_

_Can't you seeee? _

_Your everything I hope forrrrr…_

_Your everything I neeeedddd…_

_You are so beautiful to meeeeeeeeeeee!_

"There he is you guys come on!" Phineas whispered.

Everyone followed him behind a tree. "Oh no!" whined Baljeet.

"This is horrible…" Jeremy included.

"Oh Vanessa… were two hearts but with only one beat.." Ferb complimented.

"Two souls but with only one…" he thought for a second… "Shoe." he finished while smiling.

"Then how can you belong to that silly woman haters club?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know… I'm a woman… sort of." she added. Ferb gave her an anxious look.

"Let me tell you something Vanessa… I'm not like those guys… I'm a sensitive male… I'm in touch with my feminine side" he said proudly while smiling.

"That's cool." she replied and smiled as well.

"You know Ferb the talent show at the fair is coming up and I was kinda wondering if MAYBE you want to sing with me…" "I'd be honored! Hey I've got an idea… I'll take you on a picnic tomorrow!" he said with an exited look on his face.

"Oh Ferb… you're a sweetheart! And to prove your proud of me… how about we have our picnic in YOUR club house!" she exclaimed. "Sure…" he said with a worried tone. Then she kissed him, his cheeks went red and she laughed as they got up and walked away.

**Later…**

Ferb walked up the road carrying a bouquet of daffodils and smiled to his self then said under his breath… "The guys are at the swimming pool… I'm at home with a fever… nothing can go wrong!" he finished.

Buford stepped in front of him. "How long ago have I beat the poop out of you?" "Yesterday…" Ferb muttered. "Your dead." Burford said plainly. Ferb pointed at a tree and said. "LOOK OVER THERE!" he hollered then ran.

Buford lost him and Ferb showed up at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He ran inside and Vanessa was sitting in the secretary's seat. "These are for you!" Ferb whined as he handed her the flowers. Stacy and Candace giggled.

Ferb handed Vanessa the flowers and a shiny black limo pulled into the driveway of the building… right in front of the sliding glass door….


	2. The Picnic

**The Little Rascals**

A guy with black hair and black clothes walked out and opened the door, he walked up to Vanessa and looked her up and down. "Excuse me… but you miss are a rare rose in a field of weeds… you my dear, are a girl of 21." He complimented while smiling. Vanessa let out a gasp as he kissed her hand.

"Maybe we can meet up sometime?" he asked her. "Well.. that can be arranged. I'll be appearing in the talent show coming up." She explained.

"We'll be doing a duet." Ferb included. "Good for you." He said, without even caring. "You know my father owns the oil refinery." He concused. "That explains why you are so refined." Vanessa complimented. "And so oily." Ferb included. "Watch it buddy!" he exclaimed as he choked Ferb a bit and released.

"Beg my pardon… I'm Johnny Gold." He introduced himself. "And I'm Vanessa." Vanessa replied. "I'm Ferb." "I'm sure you are." Johnny said.

Ferb gave him a nasty look. "Well… maybe we can go out…" Johnny said while smiling. "Maybe some other time." Vanessa replied. Ferb looked at Vanessa and took he by the hand and led her to the treehouse.

"It's so nice of you to bring me here." She complimented while smiling.

"Your welcome." Ferb concluded as he pulled the table out of the wall and lit the candles up. "Drinks?" he asked. "Okay." She said while smiling. He Poured some juice into 2 fancy cups and handed her one. They had a toast and drank the filth, at the same time they spat it out. "This taste like sweaty jim socks." She whined. "Actually it's sneaker juice." Jeremy snickered.

"How about we move on to sandwhiches." Ferb said as he switched sandwhiches with her. "Whats mine is yours and whats mine is ours." He concused while smiling. At the same time they took bites and CRUNCHHH! "You have a delicous sandwich. Very crunchy." Vanessa complimented as she gagged. "You to." Ferb replied.

"Wow Baljeet you sure do know how to make a SANDwich." Phineas complimented while snickering. "That's not sand that's kitty litter." Baljeet whispered. "Don't worry it's pre-fresh." Jeremy said, causing the boys to have to put their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

"How about desert." Ferb suggested, he took out sugar puffs and handed her one. She took a bite and spit some out, then their was a diamond ring. "Oh Ferb It's Beautiful." "It's a surprise… to show my love to you." "I guess I was wrong… You aren't ashamed of the woman you love." She finished. "Umm… Vanessa you wouldn't mind if I asked you for a… Big wet one?" "Huh?" "A kiss?" "Oh… okay." She rested her chin in her palms as he did and their lips connected.

Then there was banging and yelling at the door. Ferb grabbed her hand and folded the table back up with the candles still glowing.

"I forgot to give you the tour!" he said. He pointed at the wall. "Theres the wall." "Theres the other wall." "and heres the closet!" he hollared. "Want to go in there?" he asked. "have you lot you mind! I knew it… you are ashamed of me!" she whined. "I'm not ashamed of you… I'm proud of you… I just don't want anyone to see you!" he complained. "That does it mr… I'm out of here." She said plainly.

Ferb opened up the door and faked a sneeze. "Oh your back early!" he concluded. "How's the toothache and the cold bud?" asked Phineas. "The Dentist pulled my Wisdom teeth." "So that explains why your acting so STUPID!" Phineas yelled, all the sudden the go cart flew out of the wall, Ferb went inside and the place was on fire, and a their was a huge hole in the wall. He gasped, "Vanessa!"


End file.
